Be My Cure
by Hendersonluver12345
Summary: Kendall Knight is a well known therapist who solves people's problems like that but when he meets Logan Mitchell, will he be able to help him on his road of recovery? Mentions of child abuse. Review! Rated M only for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I couldn't help but write this story. I was watching this movie on Life Time Movie Network and it gave me this idea within the first thirty minutes but nothing from the movie which is slipping my mind… But anyway review and tell me how you like it. It's KOGAN! It's called 'Be My Cure'**

**Chapter 1 Be My Cure**

Kendall Knight was a well known therapist. People all over Minnesota have come to him with their problems which he gladly and professionally fixed. But none of the patients he's helped actually changed his life. They only gave problems and he gave answers. But when his next patient walked in, he knew he was going to have a bit of a problem**… **

The boy's name was Logan. Logan Mitchell. He's had a lot of problems. Kendall could already tell. When he walked in he looked at his feet. He stood for a while just looking at the floor and Kendall burned holes into him with his eyes. "Sit." Kendall said. Logan slowly walked over and said down nervously clutching his arm. Kendall wanted to know why the boy wouldn't look up. So gently he reached over and lifted his chin up with his finger, forcing watery brown eyes to look into sympathetic green ones.

"Why are you crying, Logan?" Kendall asked softly, like he was trying to coax an injured animal.

Logan looked shakily at him. He bit his lip deciding whether or not to tell. He finally said, "I don't want to talk about it." Kendall nodded understandingly. Logan looked down again and Kendall said "Do want to talk about anything? Anything going on at home?" Logan looked up at him, before cautiously saying, "I don't have a home." Kendall blinked. "Where do you live then?"

Logan said softly "At an orphanage." Kendall's heart felt like it was being squeezed but it didn't break yet. Kendall said, "Do they treat you good there?" Logan nodded quickly but Kendall knew it was a lie. "Does anybody hurt you; force you to do things you don't want to?" Logan hesitated and Kendall knew that he was hurt. Logan finally shook his head.

Kendall leaned forward in his chair. "I know my questions are a little strong but you've gotta trust me Logan, I honestly want to help." Logan saw the sincerity in Kendall's eyes but still didn't want to tell. "I don't wanna talk about it." Logan whispered looking down. Kendall leaned back in his chair. The first couple of days were always hard with a new patient but they eventually opened up.

"Do you wanna talk about anything?" Kendall asked. "What's your favorite sport?" Logan lifted his head a little. "Hockey." He answered. Kendall grinned. "Hockey is my favorite sport too." Logan gave a small smile. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Kendall asked.

"Dead." Logan whispered fiercely.

Kendall gasped. "I'm sure you don't mean that, Logan."

"I do." Logan said, his voice shaking. "I hate my life…everyday…I feel pain." He said not revealing too much. Kendall leaned forward in his chair again. "What kind of pain?" Logan's hurt eyes looked into Kendall's. "I don't wanna talk about it." He said quickly looking down. Kendall sighed. Just when he thought he was making progress. It started to rain outside and Kendall had a big window on the twenty third floor that over looked half of Minnesota. Logan glumly looked out the window. He rolled up his sleeve as he felt the heat kick in. he revealed a giant blue and purple bruise. Kendall gently touched it making Logan flinch and cover up his arm.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I-I fell down the s-stairs." Logan stuttered. "How?" Kendall pushed on.

"I slipped." Logan said.

Kendall asked, "Why are you trying to protect those who hurt you, Logan?"

Logan's eyes snapped up. "He doesn't hurt me…he, he…" Kendall looked curious.

"Who's he?" Logan looked down. "Nobody." He rubbed uncomfortably at his arm.

"Logan lets look at the rain." Kendall said. He motioned for Logan to come stand next to him to look out of the window. Logan stood up and shyly walked over to where Kendall was.

"Logan, what do you think of when you see rain?" Kendall asked.

"Tears." Logan answered mournfully.

"Why do you think of tears Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, the sky looks gray and it has no color." Logan said softly staring at the rain.

"What do you think about rainbows Logan; they do come after rain so what does that mean for you." Kendall asked still staring.

"Happiness." Logan's eyes brightened ever so slightly.

"Do you think you'll ever find happiness, Logan?" Kendall asked turning to him.

Logan's eyes flickered over watering again. "No." he said, his voice breaking as well as Kendall's heart.

Kendall smiled. "Well that's where you're wrong." Logan looked at him and clutched his sleeve nervously. Logan's stomach growled bringing attention to Logan's body. He was thin. Underneath the soft material under the sweatshirt his muscles and bones ran across delicate porcelain skin.

"Do you eat well, Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan hugged his stomach. "I always eat." Logan said.

Kendall looked doubtful. He checked his watch. He looked at the sky which started to clear up. The sun shone warm light on Kendall and Logan making Logan's brown eyes shine. "We still have half an hour left, let's say you and I get something to eat." Logan looked fearful. "I don't know…" Kendall softly grabbed his smooth hand. "Please? It's all on me." Logan slowly nodded before pulling his hand away. He felt electricity shoot through his whole arm. Logan was attracted to guys but never told anybody. His orphanage people found out one day. That's when it happened.

When they got out into the hallway Kendall temporarily checked out with his secretary and gently pulled Logan along. When they got out rays of the sun burst onto their faces illuminating Logan's. Kendall couldn't help but stare. "What?" Logan asked softly looking down. "Nothing." Said Kendall lifting up his face again. As they were walking a rainbow shot across the sky and Logan looked in awe. Kendall smiled. "That rainbow is for you, Logan." Logan blushed and looked down.

They got to the place which was McDonalds. Kendall ordered fries, a burger and a large shake. He ordered the same for Logan. Logan looked at all the food. "I won't finish that, I'm sorry." Kendall looked at him. "You'll finish it. You need to get meat on your bones." Logan sat down and stared at his food. "Logan you gotta pick something up it's not just gonna walk into your mouth." Kendall grinned and Logan took a sip of his shake. His eyes lit up once again. "I remember my mama used to get me these when I was littler." Logan's eyes watered and tear after tear trickled down his face. Kendall reached over the table and took his hand. "You wanna talk about it?" Logan nodded sadly. "She was killed two years ago." "My dad went missing and later the cops found him dead too. I was sent to that orphanage and he…" Logan whimpered fearing he had said too much. "I can't talk about it." Logan said. He nervously looked around. He took a fry and chastised it with his eyes before eating it. "I wanna go back to your office." He said whispering. Kendall looked at him. "Why?"

Logan shrunk in his seat. "Please." He whispered. Kendall packed up their food and they left the store. The wind began to pick up and goose bumps rippled across Logan's now cold body. He shivered and Kendall took off his jacket placing it on Logan's shoulders. Logan looked in horror at Kendall. He was practically wearing nothing but a plain black short sleeve. "You're gonna be cold." Logan said handing back the jacket. Kendall took it and put it back on Logan. "Keep it until we get back. It's only about forty feet away."

When they got there Logan sat back on the chair. "Why did you want to leave?" Kendall asked once he sat back down again handing Logan his food. Logan sunk into his chair. "I saw my brother, James." He said. "He's not my real brother he just lives with me at the orphanage."

"Why didn't you want him to see you?" Kendall asked.

"He hits me." Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall asked obviously a bit shocked.

"I can't talk about it." Logan said, clenching his jaw. He started to shake in his chair and he gripped onto the arm of the chair. He started to cry again. He clenched his jaw tighter willing himself not to and finally his vibrating became the occasional shake. He released a deep breath and Kendall was next to him softly rubbing his arm. "He…hits me because I'm…" Logan shook his head refusing to finish the sentence. Kendall coaxed his on gently squeezing his shoulders before sitting down again. "What?" Kendall asked. "It's okay to tell me, Logan."

"I'm…I…I like b-boys." Logan said softly.

Kendall smiled. "Good job, Logan!"

Logan looked confused. "What?"

"You unwillingly told me something about yourself. That's a big improvement and on the first day here too." Logan nodded still fearful of what he had just said. Suddenly the door knocked and in came Kendall's secretary with a tall man about six feet three. His face held a somewhat permanent scowl and he snapped. Logan shot out of his chair joining the man. Logan had complete fear in his eyes.

"I'm taking my son." The man said in a deep gruff voice.

Kendall nodded. "But we still have ten minutes left." He said, his eyes never leaving the man's.

"Screw that! I'm late for my damn job and my wife wanted me to pick him up." He answered gripping Logan by the back of his sweatshirt. Logan winced and let out a pained cry.

"Don't hurt him." Kendall said looking at Logan. The man tightened his grip even more. "Don't tell me how to raise my son." Logan whimpered.

"Stop whimpering and crying, you damn pussy!" The man roared at Logan. Logan closed his shut as the man bent low to talk to him. He whispered something to Logan smiling as Logan cringed. Kendall was disgusted. But he couldn't do anything. He would figure it out tomorrow. He gave a smiled to Logan as the man, Logan and Kendall's secretary walked out.

It suddenly dawned on Kendall. Logan's orphan father was the _he_.

**A/N what did you think? I'm so happy; I thought this came along great! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I'm happy you guys reviewed! Things get a little intense here for Logan. It's his POV by the way. REVIEW! I will update Save Me tomorrow and then Tough Love on Friday so there's the schedule. Look forward to it. LOL**

**Chapter 2 Be My Cure (Logan's POV)**

I was terrified once Mr. Green came into the room. He hates when I address him as Mr. Green but I don't wanna call him daddy. My dad was actually a real man.

Once we got into the house everybody was gone which terrified me even more then I already was. When we got inside we figured out that everybody had gone shopping. It was just me and him.

"So, little faggot," he sneered, "You gotta crush on your therapist?" I shook my head even though it was a lie. He saw right through it. "LIAR!" he screamed. He knocked over a vase which made me flinch and back up. He moved forward. Once he cornered me he cupped my face in his giant hands running his thumb over my cheek, his face was awfully close to mine. My eyes were watering. They always did that when I was scared.

"You don't have to be scared, Logie. Daddy loves you." He said softly. I scoffed. If beating me up every second of the day was love, yeah, he loved me a lot.

"Stop, it Mr. Green, you're hurting me." I said.

He got angry. "I told you not to address me by my last name; you don't address your father by his last name."

"You're not my dad." I said. I saw the anger flare up in his eyes. He stopped running his thumb over my cheek and slapped me. I squeaked before falling to the ground. I scrambled up just in time to run but he grabbed me by my sweat shirt and threw me on the couch climbing over me.

"Stop, please." I begged. He just laughed.

"But, Logan, daddy's gotta punish you for being a bad boy." I squirmed before hearing my mother's car pull up into the drive way. He climbed off of me wiping his forehead which started to sweat. He only said one word but it sent waves of chills going up my spine. "Tonight." He said before opening the door to my mom, James and my little orphan brother Carlos. I got off the couch and ran upstairs to my room and closing the door, which didn't have a lock. I got into bed and cried, scared because of what was going to happen tonight.

I shook under the blankets. It was dinnertime but I didn't go downstairs. I knew my mom would scold me later. He's done it before. The last time he did it was when he found out I was gay. I released a shaky breath; maybe it won't be so bad.

*************************TIME SKIP*****************LATER THAT NIGHT***************************************************************************

I was still awake when I heard my door creak open. I felt myself shaking again. I heard the smile in his voice. "Daddy is gonna have fun with you, Logan." I felt sick. I started to sniffle. Everyone was in bed by now so they wouldn't hear a sound I made.

"Aw baby don't cry." He said closing the door and climbing into my bed. He brought my head to his chest. I was shirtless and only in my pajama pants. He ran a cool hand down my back. I sniffled again wiping my eye. He laid me on the bed and looked at my body. I felt like destroying it.

"So beautiful." He murmured and kept looking. He tried to put his hand down my pajama pants but I lifted my knees up to my stomach, effectively blocking him.

"No, Mr. Green, please." I pleaded with him but he just kept smiling like an idiot.

"I told you to call me, daddy, Logan." He warned.

I obeyed. Maybe he would leave if I did. "Please, daddy..." I whimpered.

I watched as his face turned into one of pleasure. "I love it when you call me daddy." I cried harder and tried but failed to roll over to the side. He had me pinned down.

"Come on don't cry, you're making me sad." He said with a fake pout.

He trailed his hands down from my chest stopping at the waistband of my pants. He smirked up at me. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Carlos. I felt like crying because such an innocent boy had to see this.

"What is he doing to you, Logan?" He asked clutching a pillow. He was going to ask if he could sleep with me, he always did when he had a nightmare.

"Carlos!" Mr. Green snapped. "I am punishing your brother for being a bad boy now go and you better not tell anyone what you saw."

Carlos quickly nodded and shut the door. I figured he would go sleep with James. James loved Carlos but Carlos loved me.

He began, trailing wet kisses all over my body and I wiggled trying to get away from him as he whispered dirty things in my ear.

My cries went on deaf ears as my father raped me, the haunting memories flooding my mind once again.

**************************I'M SO MEAN TIME SKIP*************************************

When he finished he climbed off of me, leaving me dirty and crying. "Daddy loves you, Logie." He said before closing the door which I threw a shoe at. I waited until the whole house was quiet. I got out of bed and showered long scratching my body until I was raw and red. I threw on a shirt and a sweatshirt before going into the chilly night. I was going to see Kendall.

When I got there he was packing his things. He looked bewildered. "Logan, what are you doing here?"

I shook my head letting tears roll down my cheek. I sat in the corner of the room while Kendall slowly made his way over to me.

He pulled me close while I cried. "I don't wanna go home." I sobbed miserably.

Kendall whispered, "You don't have to." I looked up at him slowly to see if he meant what I thought he was implying.

He nodded.

I was too shocked to speak. "My dad…"

"Hurts you," he finished. "You're staying at my house for the night so let's go." He wrapped an arm around my waist and we stood up. He grabbed the rest of his things, and shut the lights and locked the door. He said goodnight to his secretary smiling and we left.

As we drove we took the highway. I hated highways. I always fell asleep.

"What happened?" he asked quickly glancing at me.

"He did it again." I said feeling tears again. I cursed my oversensitivity.

"What did he do?" Kendall asked.

"…I'm dirty." I said. I closed the discussion. He could tell I didn't want to talk anymore. We rode in his car for a few more minutes then he said "Sleep, it's going to be a long ride in traffic." So I closed my eyes and focused on rainbows. When was my storm gonna end? When was I going to get a rainbow?

30 Minutes Later…

I felt somebody softly shaking me awake. I looked up into green eyes. He smiled and motioned for me to come inside. The house was spotless. He showed me to the guest room where I would sleep for the night. He went into his dryer machine and threw me a pair of pajamas. They were warm. I quickly changed in the guest room and got into bed, thanking him for his hospitality. He smiled.

"Logan, you know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded. "Tell me what happened tonight, Logan." I hesitated for a while. I got deeper into the covers and whispered, "I'll tell you." He nodded and walked over to me.

He sat on the bed as I hesitated again. He put a reassuring hand on my back and I told him. "My dad…he r-raped m-me." Kendall's soft features took on a look of rage. "Logan, why did you try to hide that from me?"

"You're going to hate me if I tell you." I whispered feeling tears. Kendall was the only one I felt I could talk to and I've only known him for two days.

He hugged me. "I could never." He smiled urging me but not forcing me. "I kinda…l-like you." I whispered the last part.

He nodded. "Logan, can I tell you a secret?" I eagerly nodded.

"I like guys too." I felt my eyes widen as he looked down and chuckled. "I know, shocking but I do."

I shook my head. "No it's great." I breathed. "But…Kendall do you think…people who get raped are dirty?" I looked down biting my lip hard.

He pulled my chin up. He had a look on his eye that I couldn't read. "I'd never think that about a person whose been rolling in mud all day. Everyone's beautiful in their own way and you're gorgeous, Logan." I blushed and looked down. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"But, Logan?" I looked up again.

"It's okay to break." Kendall said softly. "You don't have to be strong." I felt like sobbing out my misery to Kendall but mentally I wasn't ready yet. He hugged me one last time before leaving.

Once I was in the dark I thought aloud, "I think I'm in love."

**A/N so what did you think? Hope it wasn't too bad. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey! This is an update to be My Cure only because I feel like Tough Love isn't everybody's favorite Fanfic and plus, I might go somewhere with the story so…enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Be My Cure**

Logan woke up to the smell of something good. Something he's never woken up to. It smelled like…bacon. Logan shot out of bed to Kendall making breakfast, it was bacon and eggs. Logan loved it. Kendall greeted Logan with a smile.

"Hey, Logan do you want some breakfast?" Logan's smile faltered.

"I don't wanna waste your food." Logan admitted. Kendall frowned. "Well it's not wasting if you're gonna eat it." Kendall served two plates and pushed one towards Logan. "Eat; you need to put meat on those bones." Logan shyly sat down and looked down at his food.

"What's on your mind?" Kendall sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I don't wanna go home." Logan whispered.

Kendall smiled. "Don't worry, Logan…how old are you?" Logan looked up. "I'm sixteen." Kendall grinned. Perfect.

"How old are you?" Logan asked in return.

Kendall smiled. "I'm twenty one. A legal adult."

Logan smiled. "That's cool. I can't wait to turn eighteen to leave that place…I just want to get adopted already."

Kendall smiled. "Don't worry you will."

Logan thoughtfully paused, "But if I were to get adopted, I would want my little brother, Carlos to get adopted with me. Otherwise I wouldn't go."

Kendall smiled. "Who's Carlos?"

Logan smiled, "Only the cutest most energetic boy you'll ever meet. He's fifteen though. I love him; he's the only one that can make me happy on a rotten day."

Kendall nodded. Logan bit his lip and Kendall smiled. "You have cute dimples." He said grinning.

Logan blushed and nodded. "Thanks, I've been told that a lot, especially from people who wanted to adopt me."

Kendall frowned. "Why didn't you go with them?" Logan answered, "They wouldn't take Carlos, and they said he was too energetic. Though one couple wanted to take us both but, they were super strict. I can't go anywhere without Carlos I couldn't stand to know that he was unhappy and I was living the life."

Kendall smiled. "You're a good brother." Logan smiled. "I try to be but sometimes I yell at him that's only when I'm stressed or angry or hurt about something."

Kendall took a sip of his coffee, barely eating because this is the first time Logan's talked to him so much. "What are you angry about?"

"School, homework, bullies, life and my orphan dad…"

"Logan, what does he do to you?" Logan frowned. "He rapes me…or when we're watching a movie he always sits next to me. He brings a blanket and acts like he's cold but really he's….touching me."

"Doesn't anyone notice?" Logan shook his head. "Nobody ever notices." He sighed finally picking up a piece of bacon which was still warm.

"Don't worry, Logan, I'll help you." Kendall said. "I promise." Logan sadly smiled, "I don't think anyone can help me."

"Ah, my little Logan that's where you're wrong again." Kendall smiled. Logan and he finished their breakfast.

"Come on, Logan I gotta take you home." Kendall said sadly. Logan shook his head slowly backing into a corner, jerking when his back came in contact with it. He slid down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. He cried into them and it broke Kendall's heart.

"Please don't take me back…I promise I'll be good." Logan sobbed miserably into his knees and Kendall gently walked over to him. "Logan, its okay please don't cry." Logan shook his head, sniffling. "No it's not, you're so great and when I'm with you it makes me forget."

Kendall lifted Logan up and brung them to the couch. Logan laid his head on Kendall's chest still crying. Kendall murmured in his ear. "Logan, it's gonna be okay, I'll make sure of it." Logan was still crying as Kendall spoke softly to him. "Logan, listen to my voice." Logan only sniffled in return still crying but it diminished a little.

Kendall told Logan funny stories from his childhood and Logan stopped crying and listened, head still on Kendall's chest and lightly playing with the design on the rib cage of his shirt. Logan closed his eyes and listened. With Kendall everything felt right.

When Logan woke up, Kendall was snoring lightly with an arm casually draped around Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled and gently shook Kendall awake. Kendall stirred and opened his eyes. Logan smiled. "Kendall I'm ready to go home now." Kendall smiled and Logan went to go change.

*****************************Time Skip*******************************************

When Logan got to the house Kendall hugged him. "Be careful." Logan nodded and stepped out. When he got inside he went straight to his bedroom shutting the door. Carlos was on his bed with a worried look on his face.

He ran to Logan, hugging him. "Logan, you scared me." He whimpered. Logan kissed him smiling. "Don't worry I would never leave you here." Carlos smiled.

"What was daddy doing to you last night?" Carlos asked curiously. Logan shuddered. "He was punishing me." Logan whispered.

"Well why was he on top of you with no shirt on?" Carlos pressed.

Logan hugged Carlos, "If he ever tries to touch you in a way that makes you feel weird, and tell me okay?" Carlos nodded against Logan's chest. "Why, Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Just do it Carlos!" Logan snapped pressing him tighter against him. Carlos nodded. "Okay, Logan."

"LOGAN!" Logan heard the familiar voice that gave him chills. Carlos followed.

On the couch was Logan's father glaring daggers at him. "I went to go check on you last night and you weren't in your bed."

Logan shook. "I was at somebody's house." Logan said.

WHAT FOR DAMNIT!" He slammed his fist on the coffee table making his tea jump up as well as Logan and Carlos.

"I was sad and I n-needed somebody to t-talk to." Logan stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Carlos go to your room." Their father demanded. Carlos shook his head. "I'm not leaving, Logie."

Their father glared. "Leave now Carlos or you'll get a spanking!" Logan gently told Carlos to go. Carlos did so looking back as he shut the door to his room. Logan slowly followed his father into his room.

"Logan what you did was unacceptable." Logan nodded nervously. "I'm sorry." He whispered looking down.

His father lifted up Logan's face with his finger. Logan nervously bit his lip. "Your dimples are so cute." He said smiling. Logan moved his face and looked down again nodding. He lifted Logan's face again and kissed him softly. Logan struggled but his father held onto his wrist tightly making the kiss harder. Logan whimpered in his mouth. He released his wrist moving lower and when he grabbed Logan through his pants Logan gasped. He chuckled.

Logan struggled wildly. "Stop…please…no more." He stopped. Logan cowered.

"You're mine, Logan and nobody is going to take you away from me." He opened the door slamming it. Logan jumped. He went to bed he started to cry until he felt Carlos's arms wrap around him.

"Don't cry, Logie." Logan turned around and sobbed into Carlos's shoulder. He had a really SUCKY day and he missed Kendall.

After Logan's hard cry, Carlos told Logan softly about his day. He slipped in the shower because he soaped the tub floor convinced he could skate on it. Logan chuckled softly. He drank rotten milk and got sick twice but was feeling better. Logan winced. "Momma washed my teddy bear." Carlos concluded.

Logan smiled. Their mother was such a nice orphan mom. It made Logan want to stay with her. How could she marry a man like that? Logan's father made him swear he wouldn't tell his wife otherwise he'd kill him in his sleep. Logan was terrified at night. He hated it.

Carlos stuffed the teddy bear under Logan's nose. Logan breathed in the smell of lavender. Maybe he should get a bear he thought to himself. "It smells good." Logan said smiling to Carlos.

"Just like momma!" He said smiling stuffing the bear under his nose. Logan laughed.

"Where is she anyway?" Logan asked. "She's at a meeting; she's coming back at five." Logan sighed closing his eyes.

"I hate seeing you sad, Logie." Carlos said burying his nose into Logan's chest. "Same here, I hate seeing you sad." Logan said.

"Dad is mean to me sometimes." Carlos said, "He yells at me." Logan nodded sitting up. "Wanna go play catch?" Carlos nodded excitedly. Logan never played catch with him. Only when Carlos was good and didn't break a thing which was hardly ever. Logan got out of bed with Carlos and headed out. Their father was reading the paper. He looked up.

"Be back by the time dinner is here." He said. They nodded and headed out.

They played catch, tag, had races and laid on the grass and watched clouds. Carlos pointed at a cloud. "Look, Logie that cloud looks like a heart!" Logan smiled in amazement as the cloud slowly passed by.

"That cloud could be for us." Carlos said smiling.

Logan said, "I don't need a cloud to say I love you, Carlos." He grinned and attacked Carlos with tickles. Carlos laughed and rolled away from Logan effectively dirtying his clothes.

They laughed as Logan collapsed on the grass with Carlos again. "Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Hm." Logan answered still looking at clouds.

"You're the best big brother ever." Carlos smiled and so did Logan. He hasn't smiled for real in this house for a long time.

"Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Hm." Was Carlos's reply. "You're the best _little_ brother ever." Carlos grinned. "Thanks, Logan!"

"Anytime, Carlos." They stayed looking at the clouds until their mom came home.

**A/N Sorry it's so late! Please review; you guys want me to update Tough Love?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello people! Thanks for all the reviews...Did you tell to fanfic friends about me. I hope you did! This is the update to Be My Cure so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Be My Cure**

"Momma!" Carlos cried getting up to hug their orphan mother. She smiled as she bent over to hug him. She was a nice lady with shining blonde hair and blue eyes she had a gorgeous smile and was nice to every one of the kids.

"Hello Carlos," She said, "Did you enjoy the teddy bear I washed for you?" She smiled down at him.

"Yup and Logie and me were watching the clouds today!" Carlos beamed.

"Wow, Logan." She said looking over at Logan who grinned sheepishly.

"Come inside for dinner, I rented a new movie!" She practically squealed and ran inside, the click of her heels echoing.

"Did you hear that, Logie? We're gonna watch a movie!" Carlos ran inside as well, the house instantly filling with chatter.

Logan hated watching movies. The blankets, the dimmed lights, the touching…

But he got up and went inside anyway.

Their father was talking to his wife, laughing and making a joke about peppers. Then she got up and kissed him. Logan scoffed. How could she kiss a dirty man like that?

Carlos screeched, "EW! Stop kissing where everybody could see you!" They pulled apart, the father glaring and the mother laughing gently hitting the man's chest. James came out listening to his music player. Carlos ran over to him.

"James I haven't seen you all day!" Carlos said hugging him. James smiled. "Sorry, bud I had a lot of homework." James replied into Carlos' hair.

Carlos grinned. "We're going to watch a movie! It's called…Orphan." James grinned. "Cool I've never actually had time to see that movie!"

Logan shuddered. He knew what he'd be doing during the movie.

**************************TIME SKIP*********************************************

They had dinner, talking, laughing and playing. Logan picked at his food uninterested. James looked up. "Hey, Logan why aren't you eating your food?" it startled Logan because James never really like him but he answered regardless.

"I'm just not that hungry." Logan said wide-eyed. James nodded returning to his own food.

"Logan you gotta eat." Their father said looking up from his plate. "Your mother spent a long time making the food." Logan nodded and he smiled satisfied as if he could make Logan do anything he wanted.

When they finished everybody gathered on the couch. Logan sat next to his father as usual. It's not like he had a choice anyway.

The movie started and Mrs. Greene cranked up the volume to add special effect. She settled in next to Carlos and lovingly wrapped an arm around him. Logan sniffled.

Half an hour into the movie it started. The lingering touches on Logan's knee. Logan pulled his knee away. His father lowly hissed at him and Logan shivered causing his father to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer. He pressed his lips against Logan's ear.

"Are you cold, baby?" he asked. Logan wearily nodded. He was tired and just wanted to go to his room. He was sick of all of it. He felt his father smirk against his ear.

"You want me to make you warm again?" he asked still smirking. Logan shook his head. He abruptly got up before squeaking, "I'm going to bed now." He refused to meet his father's gaze.

"Why, Logie, the movie just started." Carlos pouted.

"I'm really tired." Logan said faking a yawn. He quickly left and went into his bedroom pulling up the covers as high as it could go.

He heard the door open. Geez what was this guy's problem? Logan thought angrily to himself.

"What do you want?" Logan snapped at him surprised at his tone.

"Watch your tone." He gruffly warned.

"Leave me alone." Logan's voice broke. "Please, daddy just for one night?" he begged.

"But sweetheart, daddy just wants to make you happy." He pleaded. "Come here, I know I can make you feel better." He approached the bed but Logan rolled off.

"No! Leave me alone…I'll tell mom!" he threatened.

"You're sassing me, boy." The man raised his voice.

"I don't care just please…" Logan said.

"But, Logie…" The man started coming closer.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Logan yelled. His father stopped short.

"You just crossed the line." He said taking off his belt. 'Good.' Logan thought. It was better than the other things he did.

Logan endured the beating for ten minutes. Whack after whack came down hard on his rear. He cried in pain.

"What do you say, Logan?" The man said while bringing the belt back down.

"Ah…I'm sorry." Logan hissed in pain. The man let go of his arm and threw Logan on the bed. Logan turned away from him and sobbed.

"I want, Kendall." Logan whimpered softly.

"Well suck it up! In fact I ban you from going to that therapist ever again!" He snapped putting his belt back on.

Logan cried harder. He had to see Kendall again he just had too. He got out of bed being careful not to show he had just been beaten.

"Mom, can I take a walk?" Logan looked at every whose eyes turned on him. His father glared.

"No." He immediately said.

"Yes." Their mother looked at her husband. "You never let Logan do anything fun."

"He just sassed me!" Mr. Green said incredulously.

"He probably did it because you were being a sour nut!" she hissed. She turned to Logan. "Be back by eleven." She dismissed him. Logan smiled gratefully before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

Once he got outside he broke. He quickened his pace so he could get to Kendall faster. The wind bit his face, a sign that summer was fading quickly. He passed the supermarket and turned onto the street and rushed into the clinic.

Kelly, the secretary smiled as he passed by. Logan quickly wiped his tears and burst into the room.

Kendall looked up as well as another patient. Logan shifted nervously.

"Kendall, I need to talk." Logan barely whispered.

"Logan this patient still had five minutes left." Kendall said firmly yet concern filled his green eyes.

"It's okay." The patient looked up at Logan and smiled. She got her things and quickly squeezed his hands smiling before exiting.

Once she shut the door, Logan ran to Kendall and hugged him.

Kendall hugged back kissing Logan's head. Logan pretended not to notice but he was fairly shocked.

"I want to leave." Logan said hiccupping as he cried once again.

"I know you do." Kendall said wiping his wet face. "Sit, tell me what happened."

Logan sat down and explained everything while Kendall nodded. But every so often Kendall would tighten his grip on his pen.

Logan finished crying, his face was red and tear stained. "Kendall, I can't do this anymore." Logan said. "I try so hard…" Kendall handed him a bottle of water.

"Logan, I'm trying here, I really am. I'm going to do something for you but I'm not too sure so I can't tell you yet." Logan felt himself being enveloped into another hug. Kendall rubbed his back soothingly.

"But I have a surprise for you." Kendall said.

Logan lifted his watery eyes which brightened a bit. "Really, what?" Logan asked still hugging Kendall.

"This," Kendall said pressing his lips to Logan's. When they pulled away Kendall smiled. Logan smiled too.

"I liked that surprise." Logan said putting his head on Kendall's chest again. Kendall sighed and continued to rub Logan's back. "Me too." He said.

**A/N so what did you think? Save Me is tomorrow! Bet you can't wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey! This is chapter 5 to Be My Cure. Review! Tough love is tomorrow!**

**Chapter 5 Be My Cure**

When Logan got home, he smiled at his father feeling great. His father smiled back, winking. Logan shuddered, heading to his room. Carlos and James were there. James smiled at Logan.

"Hey, Logan." he said.

"Hey, James." Logan said shyly waving.

James sent Carlos out of the room for a minute. "Look, Logan I know I'm all of a sudden being nice to you, but I know what you go through…Carlos told me."

Logan clenched his jaw, looking down. "Yeah, I know." He whispered. He felt warm arms envelope him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, for the way I've treated you." Logan smiled into James' shoulder, hugging back.

"Thanks." He whispered.

James smiled and let go calling Carlos into the room. Carlos came back in, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry I told, Logie." Carlos whimpered holding on to James. Logan smiled. "It's okay." Carlos smiled. He let go of James.

"I like Kendall…a lot." Logan said biting his lip and sitting on the bed. Carlos grinned. "Can I meet him?" Logan paused.

"Sure…"

"LIGHTS OUT!" Mr. Green called he entered the room.

Carlos glared. "We're talking, daddy." He said.

"Carlos, I beat Logan don't make me beat you too." He said gripping onto the door.

Carlos frowned rolling his eyes. "You're a mean horrible person." He hissed under his breath.

"What was that?" he asked, anger flaring in his eyes once again. Carlos hissed.

He roughly grabbed Carlos by the arm making him whimper in surprise.

He slammed the door calling, "Lights out now! I'm going to take care of your brother."

Logan growled, shutting off the lights. James left closing the door.

Logan heard in agony the screams of his little brother. He cried. Why didn't Carlos stop?

When he finished he heard him scream some more then the front door slammed signaling he left to get a beer.

Carlos opened the door. "Logie." He said in a broken sob. Logan shot out of bed and enveloped Carlos into a hug.

"It's alright, little brother, don't cry." Carlos hugged him.

"I deserved it." He hiccupped miserably. Logan firmly took Carlos's chin into his palm.

"Nobody deserves what we get from him." Logan said looking into his brother's innocent watering eyes. Carlos nodded before letting his head fall onto Logan's shoulder. Logan felt tears soak his collarbone.

"When will we get adopted, Logie?" Carlos asked sniffling, gripping onto the back of Logan's shirt.

"Good things come to those who wait." Logan said kissing his temple.

"Can I sleep with you, tonight?" Carlos asked shakily.

"Always and forever." Logan said smiling.

Carlos hopped into Logan's bed patting the spot beside him.

Logan got in and pulled Carlos closer.

"Logie?" Carlos asked. It was muffled against his chest.

"Hm?" Logan asked, ready to sleep.

"Do you love him?" Carlos asked pulling a way a little bit.

Logan paused before nodding. "I think I do." Carlos smiled.

"If he takes you, I'll be sad Logie." Carlos said. "He won't adopt me."

Logan smiled. "You're wrong because if he doesn't adopt you then I won't go with him."

Carlos attached himself to Logan again. "I love you, Logie." He said letting sleep take him.

"I love you more." Logan said sweetly. He and Carlos fell into a peaceful sleep.

********************TIME SKIP…AT KENDALL'S OFFICE*******************************

Logan bought Carlos in. Kendall looked up in surprise before smiling.

"This must be Carlos." Kendall smiled extending his hand which Carlos took shyly.

"Yes Mr. Knight." Carlos said. "Logan has a huge crush on you."

Logan blushed. "CARLOS!" he hissed.

"I didn't have anything good to say." Carlos whined hiding behind Logan.

"Don't worry, I like Logan to." Kendall said winking at Logan.

Logan hid his face in his hands.

"Sorry, we embarrass you Logie." Carlos said giggling.

Kendall grinned. "You're right, Logan. Carlos is cute." He smiled and Carlos smiled.

"I know." Carlos said. Logan laughed before frowning.

"Oh no, my dad banned me from being here." Logan bit his nails nervously.

Carlos looked worried. "Logie…"

"I KNEW YOU WOULD BE HERE, YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" the said man screamed busting the door open.

Kendall grabbed onto Logan and Carlos and hid them behind his back. "Leave them alone." He said calmly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" The man screamed more grabbing Logan from behind Kendall's back.

"CARLOS! NOW!" he screamed. The secretary watched in shock.

When they got in the car he muttered. "I thought I taught you a lesson, Logan. I'm going to take the fag right out of you." Logan cried. He knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen.

When they got to the house, Mr. Green threw Carlos in the bathroom, locking the door.

He dragged Logan to the bedroom throwing him on the bed.

He climbed on top of him. He worked quickly on the buttons of Logan's pants. Logan whimpered.

"Save those beautiful sounds for the good part." He smiled wickedly. He ripped off the rest of Logan's pants and took off his boxers for him.

He pulled of Logan's shirt and kissed him. He smiled before thrusting inside of Logan. Logan cried out.

"You feel so fucking amazing." He panted as he thrust harder. Logan buried his face in his hands. Not again.

*****************TIME SKIP**************************************************

He left. Logan cried before rolling off of the bed. He went into the shower and took apart a razor.

'Just this once….' He thought before cutting a long line across his wrist. He got in the tub and let himself bleed. The water painted itself red with Logan's blood.

'Just this once…' Logan thought before closing his eyes.

**A/N so what did you think. Sorry I didn't review yesterday. You know Easter and all. REVIEW do you want Tough Love or this to be updated tomorrow or Save Me. Choose!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys! Still not sure about Closed book. I know I left ya hanging by a thread when Logan hurt himself and lay in the tub bleeding but wait no longer for here is the update of…*drum roll* Be My Cure! Review!**

**Chapter 6**

Logan groaned before slowly opening his eyes. A bright white light penetrated them and he closed them groaning again. He opened them again letting adjust to the light.

"Why, Logan?" A hoarse whisper asked, it sounded pained.

Logan gently turned his head to find Kendall sitting on the chair. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tear stained cheeks. His heart broke.

"I couldn't take it anymore." Logan whispered turning away from Kendall.

"What happened after you left?" Kendall growled, taking Logan's hands into his own.

Logan turned away from him, tears threatened to fall. He looked at his wrapped up wrists. Kendall looked deeply into his eyes begging for an answer.

"After I left, my father was mad…he said he would take the fag right out of me…he raped me and he was rough, he hit me and told me how dirty I was and how I would go to…hell. He said I'd be better off dying. So I went in the tub, filled it with water and cut my hands and put them back in the water and let them bleed…" Logan bored holes into his gown.

"Do you have any idea how close you were to a _vain_?" Kendall growled squeezing tighter Logan winced and he released.

"I didn't think…" Logan started.

"Exactly, you didn't think!" Kendall hissed. "Do you have any idea of how selfish that was? You have people that love you, Logan. Carlos loves you, your mom loves you…I love you." Kendall had tears in his eyes. He dropped his head into Logan's chest sobbing.

Logan was too shocked to speak. He gently rubbed Kendall's back. "I'm sorry, Kendall please don't hate me." Logan begged.

Kendall lifted his head up. "I could never." He stood up, bending over pressing a soft kiss to Logan's lips before sitting down, still holding his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Where is everybody?" Logan asked.

"Carlos is here in the waiting room, your mom and dad is at work." Kendall looked alarmed. "I forgot to call the nurse!" He pressed a button and a nurse and a worried Carlos came in.

"Logie, don't do that again!" Carlos said crying and trying to reach him. The nurse gently held him back.

"It was so scary when I found you almost drowning in your blood." Carlos sobbed hard. Logan began to cry too. He didn't want to put Carlos through that. He guessed it was selfish. He didn't think that Carlos' innocence would be affected.

Kendall frowned. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Carlos." Kendall apologized. Logan weakly nodded.

"Mr. Mitchell, your parents are on their way." The nurse said writing something down. "You lost a lot of blood; you were almost drained out when your brother found you." Logan nodded.

"Why did you it?" The nurse asked gently.

Logan shook his head. The nurse nodded, walking out. Logan reached out his arms and Carlos fell onto his chest. He cried and cried soaking the chest of Logan's hospital gown. Logan held him while Kendall watched smiling, tears filling his eyes once again. Logan kissed the top of Carlos' head.

"Oh Logan…" Somebody gasped. Logan saw his foster mother running towards him, the click of her hells echoing in the quiet hospital room.

She hugged him and the smell of her familiar perfume calmed Logan. He melted into her embrace until he saw his father. He stood in the doorway.

Kendall jumped up. "You," He hissed going closer towards the man, "You did this to him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man growled.

"You fucking raped him you bastard!" Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs. Mrs. Green looked at her husband in shock.

"You what?" She said letting go of Logan.

"Your husband raped him more then 3 times!" Kendall said.

The nurse looked at him in horror, "I'll go get a rape kit." She left abruptly. Logan closed his eyes wanting all of it to be over. He hated when the drama was all about him.

A couple minutes passed and as Logan was drifting off he felt his legs being open he squeezed his eyes shut.

*******************************TIME SKIP*************************************

When Logan woke up Kendall was stroking his cheek, with tears tumbling down his face. "He's gone now; you won't have to worry anymore." Logan sat up and hugged Kendall tightly vibrating with how much effort he was using. Kendall detached his arms.

"Rest, you'll be leaving tomorrow at about eight p.m." Kendall looked hesitant in telling Logan the rest.

"I have another surprise for you but it's gonna take a couple of weeks." Kendall said looking down.

Logan nodded. "Kendall, do you really love me?" Logan asked. Kendall climbed into the hospital bed with him kissing him sweetly.

"Do I have to say it or does that answer your question?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. "I love you too." Kendall frowned.

"But Logan, you're so young…" Kendall said biting his lip.

Logan held back tears. "But Kendall I love you…" Logan said, voice breaking.

"Don't get the wrong idea, its just that I can't display my love for you in public." Kendall said kissing him.

Logan pouted, "Why not?" He said beginning to trail kisses down Kendall's neck. Kendall lifted it so Logan could have more access but caught himself gently pushing Logan.

"Logan I don't think I want to explain to the doctors how I got a boner, since you are the only living thing that could turn me on…besides that plant but then they would think I'm just a freak." Kendall said shaking his head at the thought. Logan laughed quickly kissing him.

"You're funny." He said. Kendall grinned.

"Really because I've been told I have a suckish sense of humor." Logan laughed again.

"Well they're just jealous." Logan said resting his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall chuckled.

"Really because _I _wouldn't even be jealous of me." Kendall laughed.

The nurse came in. "Five more minutes till visiting hours are over." She said smiling at the two.

Kendall nodded before she shut the door. "I don't want you to leave." Logan said gripping onto Kendall's shirt.

"Sleep, Logan." Kendall said calmly. Logan nodded. Kendall rubbed soothing circles onto his back while he kissed the top of Logan's head.

****************************************TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING*****************

When Logan woke up, it was morning and Kendall was reading a boring, thick book. "Kendall?" Logan asked. Kendall's head shot up.

"Hey, love, you're awake." Kendall said smiling, putting the book down.

The nurse walked in. "Logan, it's time for your bath." The nurse said. Logan blushed.

"How long am I going to be here?" He asked, looking down.

"Long enough to take a sponge bath." The nurse grinned closing the door.

Logan groaned. "Will you stay?" he said glancing at Kendall.

"Only if you want me to." Kendall said understandingly.

Logan thought for a moment before nodding. "But close your eyes if she washes my goodie bags." Kendall threw his head back in laughter slapping his knee.

"Logie, you're funny." Kendall said still chuckling.

Logan nodded. "Unlike you, I've been told." He smirked and Kendall playfully stuck his tongue out.

The nurse came back in; she set a bucket down and told Logan to take off half of his gown only to reveal his top half. He did and she began to wash him. Logan looked down the whole time feeling his face burn.

When she finished she left the room. Logan scratched his head. "Yeah that was awkward." Kendall laughed.

"You were as red as a tomato the whole time." He teased.

"Shut up." Logan muttered looking down feeling an oncoming blush.

"I'm sorry, Logie." Kendall said he came onto the bed with Logan and wrapped his arms around him.

"Look at the bright side." Kendall said.

"Which is?" Logan asked lying on Kendall's chest.

"You smell like soap." Kendall grinned. Logan laughed, hitting Kendall. He tucked his head into Kendall's chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N I'm in the process of writing GUP21's story she is giving me ideas on how to start chapter 4. Please review!**


End file.
